


The song still plays on and on

by forthose_below



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthose_below/pseuds/forthose_below
Summary: Sometimes many songs can tell a story
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, several songfics that together form a somewhat complicated story.  
> hopefully, this works.
> 
> Song Used: Corrupted - Mcfly

Crashing into walls,  
Banging on your door,  
So why'd you let me in?  
Falling through the floor,   
Diving in too deep,   
Underneath your skin.

Emily looked around as she waited, excitedly hearing the movement inside the house as the person inside came closer to the door. And as the same opened, she jumped in the arms of the blond woman like she did many times before. Their lips found each other fast, a crazy need mixed with the longing of being away for so long taking over them. Emily giggled when they stopped for air and rested her head on the curve of her neck, hugging her like they were attached. There was no need for words in that minute their movements saying it all, and when she started leaving wet kisses on Aubrey's neck when they got closer to the blonde’s bed, their bodies would say everything they needed.

So good you got to abuse it,  
It cheers you up when you feed it,  
but everyone needs to eat,   
Am I too much for you?  
'Cause, you're too much for me,   
Still wanna be corrupted. 

Aubrey watched as the group she was training today was finishing their last trial of the day. She could hear the buzzing sound of her phone coming from her pocket as she tried to focus. She didn't need to look to know who it was. It was incredible how only Emily could make her lose focus and all her control. It was scary what the younger woman could do to her with just a smile. Maybe that was the reason she kept them a secret, unlabeled.  
Later that day, she found herself trailing a path on Emily's back with her fingers, as the brunette slept peacefully beside her. Her mind in awn of the woman in front of her, she knew she was in love but would never admit. It was supposed to be just fun. That's what they agreed on when Emily came back to Barden for her grad school. But that was months ago.  
-A penny for your thoughts  
Aubrey heard the scratchy sleepy voice and felt lips brush her shoulder.   
\- Nothing much, just Lodge things.   
She answered as she kissed the girl's lips and once again hid her feelings. She wondered if Emily could feel the same and was putting up a front just like her. 

Let's convince ourselves it's all under control,   
A stone that we can break,  
But is this what we want?   
‘Cause might miss the hate,   
I know it feels so good,  
To make the same mistake.

\- Stacie, it's ok, we're fine. We like each other, it's just fun. Like you told me so many times, and it's been really great. There's nothing for you to worry about. We can end anytime.   
Emily tried to convince her best friend once again, or maybe she was trying to convince herself.

\- You are in love with her Em. You have a crush on her since your freshman year. Don't downplay this. It's only gonna hurt you and her.   
Emily hanged off the phone as she entered the cabin that belonged to Aubrey. Her mind, still playing the words Stacie said as she lay on the couch where the blond was reading, putting her head on her lap and felling the long fingers starting to play with her hair. Emily realized that something had changed in the past few weeks, the need, of being close, even if it was to stay in complete silence. The urge of the touch, the calm. 

So maybe she wasn't alone in the feeling, but when she found herself tangled with the green-eyed woman in white sweety messy sheets, she wondered it again.

Do you remember how it started?   
The fairytale got twisted and decayed,   
The innocence has all been broken,   
How did we get this way? 

Aubrey didn't know from where the anger inside her was coming from. She wanted to stop it before she said something she regretted it. She knew she was jealous, but it made no sense at all. She had put in her mind that what they had was fun, no labels anything. She watched Emily study, unaware of the beeping her phone was doing beside Aubrey, or maybe she just didn't care. But Aubrey did.   
\- Someone called Layla keeps calling you. Who is she? Your girlfriend or something?   
She sounded even more venomous than she expected, and the confused look in Emily's eyes made her even angrier. She watched as the brunette picked up the call and talked with the person on the line, her face falling as she realized it was something related to the project the younger had been working on all day and it was to be delivered on the following morning.   
It had been hours since the call, and she didn't know how long it had been since they started yelling at each other. It didn't even make sense what they were saying. But no one gave up or backed out. It was childish and they both knew. But still, the tears were coming up from their eyes. 

So good you got to abuse it,  
So fast that sometimes you lose it,  
It cheers you up when you feed it,   
but everyone needs to eat 

Emily planted a small kiss on Aubrey's forehead and put herself closer to the older woman's body, entangling their legs, feeling her breath against her neck. She knew somehow that this was the last time she would do this, she knew they had to stop. There was nothing to say, and even though she could feel the ache in her heart, she knew it had gone too far, it had become more than they could handle.   
Emily didn't want to move, not now. She would enjoy as much as she could. And as she felt Aubrey's lips brushing against her jaw, her hold getting tighter around Emily's waist, she knew Aubrey was thinking the same.   
They both knew it was over.

Am I too much for you?  
'Cause, you're too much for me,  
Still wanna be,  
And I still wanna be corrupted.


	2. Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter - Only one by Yellowcard

Broken this fragile thing now   
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces   
And I've thrown my words all around   
But I can't, I can't give you a reason 

Aubrey had been sitting there for hours, but her mind was not registering what was in front of her eyes. Not because of the tears, that stubbornly kept coming down her face, but because the only thing she was able to think about, was what she had thrown away.   
\- So, you really fell in love, didn't you?   
She looked up and semi smiled at the person sitting beside her, letting herself melt at the embrace, no need for her thought facade to appear.   
\- I did. And as usual, I screwed up. I got scared, it was supposed to be fun. And then out of nowhere, I couldn't spend a minute without thinking about her, I couldn't go a day without talking to her, or see her. I'm not like that Chloe. I lost focus, I lost control. And now I also lost her.   
She felt the hold of her best friend get stronger, as tears streamed down her face. 

I feel so broken up (so broken up)   
And I give up (I give up)   
I just want to tell you so you know 

Emily stared at her phone, thinking if she should try again. She knew this was going to happen, she expected it. But she could never anticipate feeling like this, the heartache. She knew Aubrey wasn't going to pick up or answer her text. So she just looked at the ceiling of her apartment, wondering if things would be different if Aubrey knew how she felt, or it would just scare her even more. With that thought in my mind, she got up, picked up her keys, and walked out. 

Here I go Scream my lungs out   
Try to get to you   
You are my only one   
I let go   
There's just no one that gets me like you do   
You are my only, my only one 

Aubrey knew that sound way too well, she looked at Chloe and put down her cup of tea as her heart skipped a beat without her consent. She heard as Emily made her way to the door, almost entering the place, then backing away.   
\- I know you in there Aubrey, and I know why you won't open the door, or answer my calls and texts. But we need to talk, I need to talk to you. Whenever you're ready.   
Aubrey wanted to get up, and open the door, and shout everything she felt to Emily, hold her, and never let go. But she just stayed there, staring at Chloe, listening to the heartbreaking sound of Emily's car leaving. 

Made my mistakes, let you down   
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long   
Ran my whole life in the ground   
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone 

Emily drove without destination, her eyes red, wondering if all of this would have happened if she had never started it if she had left when they first kissed at the bar but now she didn't know if she could take it. She got used to the little things, the walking up with blond hair in her face, the texting every time they could, the staying together in silence. And now without all these things, without Aubrey, it felt strange. A few minutes later she knocked at Stacie's door. And the second the door was opened she was engulfed in a bear hug by the older woman.   
\- I know Sweetie, I know.   
That was all she heard the woman say, as they hugged.

And something's breaking up (breaking up)   
I feel like giving up  
I won't walk out until you know 

Aubrey waited as she watched people pass her by, waiting patiently. That's when she saw her, walking mindlessly in her direction, eyes down looking at the phone.   
\- Emily   
She almost smiled when she saw the younger's eyes look up and a smile form on her lips. Before she could say a word she felt Emily's strong arm around her neck and got reminded of how perfectly she fit in that hug. But it wasn't the reason she was there. So she started talking before she loosed her courage.  
\- Em, I just need to tell you that we can't do this anymore. I love you, I really do. But I can't, I just can't.   
She left as fast as she could. Before she changed her mind. Before she betrayed herself and went back to Emily's safe arms.

Here I go Scream my lungs out   
Try to get to you   
You are my only one   
I let go There's just no one who gets me like you do   
You are my only, my only one

Emily sat in front of Stacie, her eyes tired of crying, her head hurting of trying to understand, that's pretty much how she had been for the past week. But her confusion now was about something else. She looked at Beca and the man beside her, listening to the words coming out of his mouth. A chance she never expected to get, a dream she never thought she would get.  
\- Legacy, it's an amazing opportunity. And I will be with you all the way.   
Emily looked from Beca to Stacie and Chloe. Took a deep breath before answering   
\- Yes 

Here I go   
So dishonestly   
Leave a note   
For you, my only one   
And I know you can see right through me   
So let me go and you will find someone 

Aubrey got the small envelope from Chloe's hand and sat on the couch. Every line she read bringing a tear to her eyes.   
\- She left, didn't she?   
She looked up at her best friend. And hugged her close. Unsure of what to say or think. Just one certainty on her mind. She had lost the love she always prayed for.


End file.
